Más Tentador Imposible
by ColorZ PrincezZ
Summary: Algo mas Tentador que ese chico era Imposible.


Más Tentador Imposible

En estos momentos él se encuentra realmente estresado, ha estado trabajando duro todas esas noches para terminar una de sus románticas novelas y así poder cumplir con el plazo de la editorial.

Está frente al ordenador portátil en su oficina, siente como se tensan los músculos de sus hombros y cuello, sigue totalmente concentrado en su trabajo hasta que a sus oídos llega el sonido de algo cayendo, para ser más específicos, un vaso.  
Baka. Fue lo primero que pensó al tratar de imaginar lo que podría estar haciendo el chico de cabellos rosados con el que vivía. Lo siguiente que escuchó fue un grito y eso si le alarmó un poco, ¿qué estaba haciendo aquel chico?

Con pesadez y cansancio el rubio escritor salió de su oficina en dirección a la sala donde seguramente se encontraba el cantante, justo como predijo el chico estaba en la sala pero no estaba preparado para la visión que tenía frente a sus ojos.  
El cantante estaba sentado en el piso de la sala frente al televisor con solo una camisa de mangas largas, unos pequeños bóxers negros, unas calcetas que protegían sus pies del frío, las piernas un poco abiertas con un vaso de helado entre ellas y una cucharita en la boca.

El chico al sentirse observado volteo lentamente para ver al escritor sonriéndole aún con la cucharita en la boca, sin previo aviso y sin dejar de mirar al rubio el chico llevo la cucharita entre sus piernas para tomar un poquito más de helado y lamerlo cuidadosamente, el rubio sintió como si le hubieran quitado el aire.

-¿Qué sucede Yuki?- preguntó el menor con un dejo de inocencia haciendo que el mayor lo mirara fijamente- ¿Qué sucede Yuki?- volvió a preguntar con una sonrisa en los labios- ¿Acaso quieres un poquito de mi helado?- le insinuó mientras repetía su acción, llevar una mano entre sus piernas y luego a su boca.

El mayor no sabía que decir o mejor si sabía pero las palabras terminaban muertas en su garganta causándole un nudo. El cantante sonrió triunfante, con paso ligero se levanto del sillón y con cuidado tomó la copa de entre sus piernas.  
Pasó justo al lado del escritor, quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima, para ir hasta la cocina y dejar la copa de helado en el refrigerador.

-Y bien Yuki, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso te moleste mientras trabajabas?- se le acercó mirándolo fijamente y con una sonrisa en los labios. El chico sabía que el escritor intentaba con todas sus fuerzas terminar una novela para cumplir con el plazo de la editorial pero justo en esos momentos es cuando más estresado se vuelve y él conocía la mejor manera de aliviarlo, mordisqueo su labio inocentemente como si no supiera que el escritor estaba mirando y terminó por sonreírle- Si te llegue a molestar te pido disculpas ya sé que estás trabajando en tu siguiente novela y por ningún motivo quisiera…- la frase quedó sin terminar ya que en esos momentos el cantante fue callado por los labios del escritor.

Rodeo el cuello del rubio con sus brazos mientras este colocaba sus manos en sus caderas. Todo comenzaba despacio, sus bocas se buscaban con necesidad pero sin llegar a mucho. Decidieron avanzar.  
Ahora era el rubio quien incitaba al pequeño a más, recorría su boca con desesperación como si tuviera miedo de que el sabor de esos labios desapareciera algún día. Afirmó sus manos con fuerza a las caderas del chico quien en un pequeño impulso rodeó con sus piernas la cintura del escritor, lo dejó sentado en la mesa de la cocina y separo sus bocas cuando sus pulmones le pedían respirar. Miró al chico y este le devolvía la mirada con la misma intensidad y un adorable sonrojo en las mejillas. Acarició su mejilla y volvió a besarle con la misma intensidad desbordante.

Jugueteo con el lóbulo de su oreja llegando hasta el mentón, siguió un camino imaginario por su cuello comenzando a encontrar la ropa un tanto estorbosa, lo besó nuevamente robándole el aliento mientras sus manos dibujaban su cintura y comenzaba a quitar esa molesta prenda.

Volvió a retomar su camino desde el cuello comenzando a descender por el pecho del menor quien solo lograba suspirar ante el trato otorgado por el escritor, se encontró con las tetillas del cantante, sonrió con maldad.  
Atrapó uno con sus labios mientras que al otro le daba un trato especial con su mano, los gemidos del peli rosa no se hicieron esperar.

En un arrebato el menor tomó el cabello del rubio haciendo que detuviera su labor y acercó sus labios besándolos con pasión, atrapó al mayor en un abrazo posesivo y afirmó las piernas a su cintura descubriendo lo que escondían esos pantalones, soltó una pequeña risita.

-Yuki… tienes que… ir a… terminar la… novela- habló entre suspiros y jadeos, el escritor seguía divirtiéndose en su pecho y solo gruñó ante lo mencionado, en esos momentos no tenía la más mínima intención de volver al estudio.  
Con la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba se separó del mayor aflojando el agarre de su cintura mientras él solo lo miraba fijamente- Debes terminarla, ya luego tendremos tiempo para continuar- dijo con una sonrisa, se acercó a la oreja del escritor sabiendo que ese era su punto débil y luego salió de la cocina con un sensual movimiento de caderas.

Yuki sonrió para sí mismo, desde que había conocido a ese chico se le había antojado interesante y ahora que le conocía a la perfección sabía que más tentador imposible.


End file.
